Develop or optimize new clinically useful formulations for experimental antiviral drugs or other drugs used to treat AIDS or other infectious diseases. These formulations may demonstrate increased drug or formulation stability, increased targeting to diseased cells/tissues, increased bioavailability, increased acceptance of use, specialized uses and/or new routes of administration. Determine physical/chemical properties (e.g. solubility, dissociation constant, partition coefficient, etc.) of drugs identified for formulation development, and identify potential drug-excipient interactions. Determine drug stability alone and in dosage formulation, and define drug release properties.